tribecoolcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroto
Hiroto (ヒロト) is a basketball player who used to play with Haneru. He goes to the same school as Haneru. Appearance Hiroto has blond undercut hair and a little curve on his forhead. He has blue eyes and is usually seen in the school's uniform. Hiroto also wears alot of different clothes outside school or practising basketball. Mostly they are pants/shorts and t-shirts sometimes covers by a chemise shirt. Personality Hiroto is a loyal and smart guy with a wild imagination. He usually tells Haner about his theory in events that interest Haneru like his theory on how Jey El is actually dead or Jey El has a lot of hatters who are willing to kill him at anytime and those theory usually bothers Haneru a lot. He also the type who plays hard-to -get since he doesn't taken interest in anything until Haneru shows him how interesting they are. Yuzuru called him a "tsundere". He's Haneru best friend ever since they're little so he knows Haneru very well. But ever since Haneru doesn't play basketball anymore but took up dancing, Hiroto felt lonely and so turns on a very bitter and salty aditute towards Haneru. This resolve in episode 21, after Haneru shows him that they're still a great duo, Hiroto became friendlier with Haneru since. Apearance in the anime Ever since he was little, he and Haneru were best friends and he seems to understand Haneru very well since too. Like once Haneru didn't know how to dunk, Hiroto said he should feel it like downing a bottle of Bomber lemonade "pop,pop,fizz", Haneru listened to him and imidiately got it. Or the time Haneru wanted to dunk and Hiroto said he will propel Haneru upwards and Haneru will jump from there, they will be able to dunk; after some practise, they finally got it and called it "rocket dunk". Haneru shows Hiroto alot of things that he didn't interested in at first too, like the tv program, or games or even basketball. But once Hiroto starts something, he got even more hook up than Haneru. They promised each other that they will play basketball together forever. Until Haneru took up dancing, Hiroto felt lonely and betraded so he turn on a very bitter aditute towards Haneru, saying that he's only engrossed in dancing for now, eventually he will cast it aside like the way he did with basketball. He was narcissist too, saying that Haneru's not gonna get better at dancing, he's never good at anything until Hiroto was there to to back him up. At first, Haneru wanted to get him into dancing too but it didn't worked out, only annoyed him more. Not until he got himself in a pinch when battling the Yamada 5 alone after Koji injured his finger did Haneru showed up and help him. The two played as a duo like they used to (even though at first Haneru didn't remember how to play and Hiroto had to say "pop,pop,fizz" to remind him). To settle the score, that did the "rocket dunk" move with Hiroto as the dunker and grabbed victory in the near defeat. Hiroto then relized his feelings and turn a more possitive aditute towards Haneru since, he even wanted to go see Haneru's dance. He's also the one who tell Haneru that Galaxy walk felt like downing a Super-carbonated Max Soda "glug,glug,bleh" which helps Haneru able to perform it since he doesn't know how to recreated it. In episode 43, he, Koji and Haneru did a group free research. He was gonna do it on the theme "the dissemination of urban legends and how they have changed over the years" but since Haneru and Koji is joining, he's changing the subject so that they can all contribute to the research. Haneru sugest it to be on dancing and they all went to work on it, asking for polls as well as observe the other dancers. Till the next morning, Hiroto present his speech on "what makes a cool move of a dancer" to Tribe Cool Crew and Kanon said that it was a little too theoretical so they decided to take that into account and perform some moves for theirselfs. Hiroto however is not a good dancer despite he memorize all theory parts so he can't do the running man like Koji and Haneru did. Yuzuru found him having a hard time so he decided to help them using their imaginations like stading on a cliff and can not move a step forward otherwise they would fall down, that still didn't work so he had to use the image of many little kittens on the floor so Hiroto can not step on them and finally got him to pulled off the running man move. In episode 44, he appeared in the Bunchaka festival with Koji and Ayumu. They came to watch Haneru and Kanon's bon dance together. Relationship Haneru Tobitatsu Haneru is Hiroto's childhood friend and best friend. Koji Koji is also the childhood friend, only he's friendlier with both Hiroto and Haneru. However, he's not very good at dancing or playing basketball. Tenpoin Yuzuru Yuzuru is known for fun-loving so he gets a long really well with Hiroto, Haneru and Koji. The three called Yuzuru "master" when he's teaching them the "running man" move.Category:Characters